


Unconventional Teaching Methods

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University setting, modern au. Ciel is 20, Sebastian is in his 30s, and Sebastian is Ciel’s English professor. They’re in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Teaching Methods

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my [nsfw blog](http://sugarandmarshmallow.tumblr.com/)! I'm so sorry lmao

"Now, can anyone tell me the date of Shakespeare’s birth? Ah, yes, Harcourt."  

"Don’t they believe it was 1564, sir?"

"Indeed they do," says Sebastian, turning to write the date on the board under where he wrote SHAKESPEARE in big capital letters. "Now, can anyone tell me when Shakespeare died?" 

Surveying the class, Sebastian sees 14 of his students fully invested in his class. Some are searching for the answer to his question in their notes, some are still writing down the date of Shakespeare’s birth. 

One student, however, doesn’t seem to be paying attention at all. Instead, he’s staring at the floor in great concentation, a sullen look on his face. How rude, Sebastian thinks, a small smirk on his face as he adjusts his glasses. “Phantomhive,” he says sharply.

Ciel makes a noise of surprise, jumping in his chair as he looks up and wincing as he sits back down. “S-sir!” he says. 

"Would you like to answer the question?" 

"Um…" Ciel says. His face is flushed as he looks around the classroom. "The question…"  

"Yes, Phantomhive. The question. You were listening, weren’t you?" 

"What do you think, professor?" snaps Ciel. 

The rest of the classroom titters, but Sebastian merely smiles. Casually slipping a hand into his pocket, he turns up the dial. He watches as Ciel gasps, squeezing the edge of the table. “The question, Phantomhive.” 

"I… wasn’t listening!" Ciel says. 

"I thought as much," says Sebastian. "Please try and pay attention, will you?" He turns up the dial again, and covers Ciel’s desperate moan with the sound of his voice. "As Mr. Phantomhive should have told us, Shakespeare died in 1616. Now, one of the biggest debates still being had about Shakespeare is whether he actually wrote the plays credited to him or not. Some academics believe…" 

 

* * *

 

"…and it’s clear that Olivia is meant to be a foil, as her name is almost a perfect palindrome of Viola’s." Sebastian pulls out his pocketwatch, and sees that it’s the end of class. "And that concludes our class for today, I’m afraid." Amidst the scraping of chairs and zippering of bookbags, he calls out, "And for the reading due on Monday, please pay special attention to Act III. Have a good weekend." 

On their way out, most of the students wish Sebastian a good weekend, thank him for the class, or give him a small smile. He thanks them warmly, ushering them out the class before closing the door with a final thud. 

"Now, Mr. Phantomhive," he says with a warm smile, walking over to his favourite pupil. 

Ciel, resting his chin in his hands, looks up at Sebastian grumpily. “Oh, fuck off,” he says. “You’re such a pervert.” 

"Such language," says Sebastian with a shake of his head. "Have you learned nothing?" Reaching into his pocket, he takes the remote out and turns the dial up to the highest setting, for a brief moment.

"Ah!" Ciel cries out, arching his back as tears form in his eyes. "You bastard."

"What’s the matter? Not enjoying the present I got you? You seemed so keen to try it out when you first opened it," Sebastian says with a smile.

"Not in class! I didn’t want to try it in class!" says Ciel. He’s palming his clothed cock with one hand. 

"Oh, but you looked so delightfully flustered," Sebastian says, moving to stand over him so that Ciel has to crane his neck to see him. "And I’d like to remind you that you will address me as either ‘Professor’ or ‘Sir’." 

"Fuck. Off," says Ciel defiantly, " _Sebastian._ " 

Sebastian lets out a melodramatic sigh. “Oh, Phantomhive,” he says. “You’ve been very bad today.” He places his fingers on the dial. “Do you suppose you could come by this alone?” 

Ciel’s eyes widen. “Oh no, oh no, no no no, Sebastian, don’t you dare. I have three more classes today, don’t you dare-“ 

"That’s ‘Professor’ or ‘Sir’ to you, Phantomhive," says Sebastian before turning the dial up to the highest setting and leaving it there. 

” _Ah_!” Ciel moans. The vibration coming from inside him is so loud now even Sebastian can hear it, and it’s obviously driving Ciel crazy. “Oh, God, oh, God… nnnn! Oh… oh!” He’s squirming, panting, and rutting himself against the edge of the table, reaching his arms out to claw at the slippery surface. 

"You look beautiful, Phantomhive," Sebastian tells him, rubbing Ciel’s back.

"S-shut up, Seba- Professor!" says Ciel, giving in to what Sebastian wants to hear. The tears in his eyes are overflowing now, and a couple of them drip down his flushed cheeks. "Professor, Professor, please! Please don’t… oh! Please don’t make me come in my pants, please just unbutton them, Professor! Please, please, Professor, I’ll do anything!"

Sebastian feels his length hardening as he watches Ciel fall apart. “You’re a sweet boy, to beg. But you were a very bad boy in class, and you know very well that I am not a lenient teacher.”

"I’m sorry, so sorry, oh, Professor!" cries Ciel. His rutting against the table’s edge has increased; from the way he’s whining it looks almost painful. But Ciel is clearly desperate for the sensation. 

Sebastian sighs. “Oh, alright, then. I suppose I’ll be lenient, just this once.” He reaches out and unbuttons Ciel’s pants, unzipping them and pulling them down milky white thighs, along with Ciel’s underwear. “Now come for me, Phantomhive,” he orders, slapping Ciel’s ass hard.

"Ah! Y-yes, Professor… Ah! Ah, ah! Oh, God… oh, Professor!" Ciel comes with a final yelp of Sebastian’s title, rubbing his cheek against the table and writhing as his white come hits the carpeted floor. He barely has time to come down from his orgasm before he begins to whine from the overstimulation. "Turn it off, please, Sebastian, turn it off, it hurts!"

Immediately Sebastian twists the dial all the way back to zero, and Ciel relaxes, breathing heavily. “Good boy,” he croons, rubbing Ciel’s back again, scratching Ciel’s head. “Good boy.” 

"Mmmmm," Ciel moans, pressing his body into the touch. 

"You know how much I love you, right, Ciel?" Sebastian says, gently taking Ciel’s chin in his hands and pulling Ciel’s face towards him. 

"…Yeah," Ciel says, a new blush painting his face.

They kiss deeply, Ciel humming into the kiss. Once they separate, Ciel says, “Ok, do you want to fuck me or what? ‘Cause I have to be on the other side of campus for class in about a half hour.” 

"No, I don’t think so," says Sebastian, pulling away from Ciel and standing up to gather his belongings.

"Oh… ok," says Ciel, sounding confused. "Well, then, I guess I’ll just take this thing out and-" 

"Oh, no, I don’t think so," Sebastian says casually as he zips up his briefcase. 

"What?" says Ciel, standing up, pants and boxer briefs still around his thighs.

"Your punishment is not over yet, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian says, heading towards the door. He holds up the remote. "I’m keeping this with me. You still need to be…  _reminded_ of your rude behavior.” 

Ciel’s expression changes to one of horror. “No, you can’t! You can’t do it during class; I can’t focus!”

"You should have thought of that earlier," Sebastian says. "You’ll keep it in until you come to visit me after dinner, and you won’t touch yourself." 

"You-" Ciel begins indignantly. 

"I’ll see you later, Phantomhive," Sebastian says. "Remember to do the reading for our next class." And with that, he steps out of the room and shuts the door, leaving Ciel alone in the classroom.  


End file.
